


Moments Like These

by FieryPhantom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryPhantom/pseuds/FieryPhantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doesn’t feel like doing chores so he decides to mess with his boyfriend a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

”Leave me on the floor.” Jean Kirschtein groaned as he sprawled out a bit more, “I can’t go on anymore. You’ll just have to leave me Jaeger.” The older teen was over-exaggerating a bit, but that didn’t diminish the fact that he was absolutely exhausted.

Eren Jaeger sighed, glaring down at his friend, if you could call him that. “Stop being so melodramatic, moron. We have stuff to do so get your ass up and man the fuck up.” This was the third time this week that Jean had pulled something like this, which in itself was surprising since he wasn’t normally this lazy. “I’m gonna go and find Mikasa, you had better be up and dressed by the time I get back.” Of course this was just an idle threat, Eren wouldn’t actually do anything and he was pretty sure the other knew that. 

"Fiiiiinnneeeee." Jean whined, pushing himself up off the floor slightly, "Damn I fuckin’ hate doing this shit." Seeing the absolute perfect opportunity, Jean lunged forward and threw his arms around Eren’s leg, pulling him to the ground, trying to catch him so that he didn’t hurt himself. "Gotcha."

The older teen was completely caught off guard, and was unable to do anything to prevent the sudden assault, aside from bracing himself. “D-Dammit Kirchtein! What the hell?” There was no response from the other, the only hint at what he was planning plastered on his face with a devious grin. “Don’t you dare!”

It was too late, the plan was already set into motion and Jean was already making his move, pinning Eren down by grabbing a hold of his arms. Of course Eren struggled at first, trying to get the taller male up off of him to no avail. Without another word Jean pressed his lips against the helpless male underneath him.

After a few minutes of being unable to breathe, Eren felt a wave of relief wash over him as Jean pulled back, another devilish smirk on his face. “Hope you enjoyed that Jaeger. Cause there is plenty more where that came from.” Jean enjoyed toying with the other, especially since he knew that he enjoyed it just as much as he did. 

"Ugh why do you have to act like an idiot Kirschtein? I fucking hate it when you pull crap like that." That was a lie. However, admitting that he enjoyed it and giving the idiot on top of him the satisfaction was not something he would ever allow. "Now, get the hell off of me, we have shit to do." 

Jean simply rolled his eyes, leaning down to place another kiss on top of the poor, helpless boy’s lips, who was still struggling beneath him. “Shut up Jaeger, and just enjoy this. Who knows how long we have? I don’t wanna miss a second of times like these.” Smirking, he lay his head on top of Eren and sighed, “Just endure it for a bit longer okay?”

”Fine.”

"I love you."

"Yeah, love you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> The other part of my Eren/Jean fics that I wrote for fun, it's short but as I mentioned in my other one it is semi connected to Don't Go.


End file.
